1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to camping equipment, and more specifically, to a backpack shelter apparatus which includes a backpack, backpack frame, an integrally attached foldable shelter, and a compactable shelter support frame which is coupled to the backpack frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, backpacks and backpack frames were fabricated for maximum efficiency. They often included light weight frames and strong packs which could hold relatively large quantities of camping gear. In addition, there was usually provided an area on the backpack frame where a compact tent and tent frame could be carried.
Whereas this type of prior art was efficient in storing the camping gear, there were numerous inconveniences inherent in its design. Primarily, the area allotted on the backpack frame to carry the tent was necessarily limited. As a result, the size of the tent was restricted to being small and lightweight, having a minimum number of tent frame members. Therefore, the tents were rarely large enough to hold more than one person comfortably. Moreover, the backpack could not be secured in an upright position within the tent. In addition, it was further required that the inhabitant of the tent remain in a sitting or prostrate position, as the tent and tent frame were not large enough to permit standing.
The need existed to design a backpack and backpack frame which included a means for attaching a relatively large and lightweight shelter and shelter frame that could be easily erected, providing an efficient, comfortable, convenient and mobile backpack shelter apparatus.